Pokemon OC: Mina - Kanto
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: The first arch in my Pokemon OC. When Mina and her family move to the Kanto region she thinks she will never be happy again. With her young Pokemon Mina's life will never be the same. A meeting of fate has changed her forever.


**Beginnings:**

A young boy watched eagerly as a moving truck pulled into the driveway of an empty mansion. His faithful Growlithe watched by his side as the new family pulled in behind the van. He was hoping the family had children around his age so he would finally have someone to play with. Emerging from the car first was a fine built man followed by an elegant woman. For a few moments there was nothing, and the boy almost turned to leave when the back doors of the car opened.

The boy smiled slightly as a boy a few years older than he walked out. Once more he was about to turn and leave, but stopped short. From the other side of the car came a girl. She was about the boy's age, if not a little younger. Her long red hair draped around her naturally as she lowered her head after looking at the mansion. She was carrying something in her arms, but the boy could not tell what it was. This time when he turned to leave nothing stopped him.

"I don't know why we have to be here in the first place," the young boy from the car stated a few years later, "we were perfectly fine in Blackthorn City."

"I told you why we moved here countless times already Lance," the boy's father explained.

Folding his arms Lance walked away stating, "It's always the same excuse. It's better for wealthy families in Kanto."

Lance walked out of the house in search of his younger sister. She was the only one besides his Pokemon that could make him feel better. Both he and his sister threw a fit when their parents told them that they would be moving to Saffron City in Kanto. The children could not understand why they had to move, and they still did not. They had friends in Johto, and they were all very happy.

Before they left their grandfather had given young Mina a Pokemon egg, and told her to take very good care of it as it carried a very special Pokemon inside. Several days of care after they arrived in Saffron the egg hatched into a baby Dratini. Carrying on the tradition of their family Lance and Mina were being trained in the ways of mastering dragon type Pokemon. Lance already had a Dragonair and two Dratini of his own, but his sister only had the one.

"Mina!" Lance shouted as he walked to the end of their driveway. After a few minutes of silence Lance walked back towards the house. He knew if she did not answer him that meant she was visiting the young boy a few blocks away from them. As a proper welcome the boy's family came to introduce themselves a few days after they got settled in. It was a wealthy family meeting another wealthy family, however Mina and the boy became fast friends.

Sure enough three blocks away Mina and the boy were playing a game of hide and seek with their Pokemon. They were laughing and enjoying themselves until a woman's voice was heard calling the boy home. "Are we still getting together tomorrow afternoon?" Mina questioned as the boy called to his Growlithe. "Of course Mina," he answered with a smile. "Okay," she smiled back, "goodnight James."

Four years passed with the three children growing very close together. Mina and Lance's family did not like the idea of their children mingling with James, but they remained silent. James' family, on the other hand, told him repeatedly to keep away from Lance and Mina. Of course he did not listen, as he finally had friends other then his Growlithe.

"I don't understand why mother and father don't like you," James said to Mina late one afternoon.

"I'm sure it will pass," Mina said cuddling her Dratini.

"I hope you're right Mina. I couldn't stand it if I couldn't be friends with you anymore."

Mina's eyes hardened as she looked down at her Dratini. For a few months now her mother and father had been reminding her and her brother that they wouldn't be staying in Saffron forever. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she stood up.

"James, make me a promise," Mina stated as he rose. "Promise me that no matter what happens we'll always be friends. Best friends."

Smiling James took her hand and replied, "That's the easiest promise I could ever make."

As the two looked into each other's eyes James' Growlithe began to growl. "What's the matter Growlie?" he asked.

To answer his question three men emerged from the shadows of the Silph Co. building. They were wearing all black save for the red R on their shirts.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date, but we have business here," one of the men stated as he threw a Pokeball. A Raticate stood before them ready for battle. "Be good children and go home."

"Wait," one of the other men stated coming forward "isn't that the dragon master's daughter? I bet he would pay a heavy sum of money to get her home safe."

"You won't touch her!" James yelled stepping in front of her.

The three men laughed as the third man said, "Your knight in shining armor can't save you from Team Rocket."

The man with the Raticate stepped forward, "Go Raticate! Bring me that girl!"

Letting out a cry the Raticate charged towards James. "Growlie, go!" James commanded.

The battle began.

"Raticate use Bite!" the grunt commanded.

"Growlie, dodge and use Flamethrower!" James yelled.

The Raticate almost had Growlie in its fangs, but Growlie dodged just in time and fired a powerful Flamethrower that knocked out the Raticate.

"Starting strong are we?" the first grunt asked and returned his Raticate.

"I'm next," the second grunt stated throwing a Pokeball, "go Nidorino!

"James, be careful." Mina whispered to him.

Gritting his teeth James started the battle, "Growlie Flamethrower again!"

Laughing the grunt said, "That won't work twice! Nidorino dodge and use Double Kick!"

With lightning speed the Nidorino dodged the flames and kicked Growlie. Falling to the ground Growlie got back to its feet with a struggle. Mina fidgeted behind James as he thought of what to do next. If things kept up like they were he would have no chance fighting against the Nidorino, let alone the third grunt's Pokemon.

"Growlie, are you okay to go on?" James asked. Growlie barked in replied and James ordered, "Okay, let's go with Fire Spin!"

Smiling the grunt shot back, "You just can't take a hint! Nidorino don't let the fire distract you!" The Fire Spin hit Nidorino directly, but it did not leave much damage. "Good, now finish this with your Horn Drill!"

"James!" Mina shouted, "You can't let Growlie get hit with Horn Drill! It's too powerful!"

"Growlie, dodge it!" James shouted, but it was too late.

Growlie flew back and slammed into James sending them both crashing against the side of the Silph Co. building.

"James!" Mina cried trying to run to him, but was cut off by the Nidorino.

"Now you'll be coming with us little girl," the first grunt stated with a smile.

Shaking slighting Mina shouted as loud as she could, "Dratini!" Her Dratini jumped from her arms and let out a fierce cry.

Back at their mansion Lance's head shot up as he heard her sister's cry. He was about to run into the house to get his mother and father, but his heart told him that his sister needed him. "Dragonair let's go!" Lance shouted as he threw a Pokeball. His elegant dragon Pokemon appeared before him and at once they were off.

Back at the Silph Co. building the grunt's Nidorino was preparing to charge at Draitini and Mina. "Go Nidorino! Horn Drill!" the grunt commanded.

The Nidorino charged as Mina shouted, "Dratini, don't let that Nidorino get near you! Dodge away!"

Dratini dodged just in time to avoid the Nidorino's horn. "Now Dratini, use Body Slam!" Mina shouted.

Dratini hit Nidorino directly, and knocked it out. "Darn, you're better then I thought," the grunt stated as he returned his Pokemon.

"You won't get by me," the third grunt announced, "Go Nidoqueen!"

The grunt threw a Pokeball and out came a Nidoqueen. Both Mina and Dratini moved back in fear.

"Mina, get away! You can't win against a Nidoqueen!" James shouted from behind her.

Before she could make a move the grunt began the battle, "End this now with Mega Punch!"

The Nidoqueen charged at Dratini with furious strength. "Dratini you can't let it hit you! Dodge it!" Mina shouted as the Nidoqueen closed in on them.

Dratini just managed to dodge the punch as it crashed into the ground. As the Nidoqueen turned to face it an enormous hole was left where it had punched the ground.

"Don't let it get away Nidoqueen! Mega Punch!" the grunt shouted.

"Dratini! Quick use Dragon Rage!" Mina countered.

Dratini's attack hit Nidoqueen directly, but the attack did not slow down Nidoqueen's attack and soon Dratini was flying through the air much like Growlie had.

"Dratini no!" Mina shouted. Dratini struggle to get up, but as it looked into the Nidoqueen's eyes the grunt ordered for a third and final Mega Punch. "Dratini!" Mina screamed.

Mina ran over to her Pokemon and picked it up. "Now Nidoqueen, bring me that girl!" the grunt demanded.

"Mina run!" James shouted as he struggled to his feet.

"James…" Mina stammered, but was cut off.

"Just go Mina! Don't let them catch you! Run!" James shouted.

Trembling in fear Mina held her Dratini tight against her as she ran down the street. She heard the grunts following her, and she yelled for help, but no one came. She was heading in the opposite direction of her home, so she made the decision to run out of the gate and towards Vermillion City. She could at least hide in the tall grass if they got too close.

As she scurried past the gate she heard chanting from the deepest part of the field. "Help me, please!" she called.

Mina ran into the grass and emerged into a clearing to find a dark man holding a wooden staff. He was looking at her with surprise when a burst of light erupted from his staff and hit Mina in the chest. She felt a strange sensation in her right hand as she let go of her Dratini. Her own words echoed in her mind as she dropped to the ground. Looking up she saw the forms of three bird Pokemon vanish before her eyes.

"You are a very foolish girl to interrupt a ritual like that," the man scolded as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Mina breathed, "I was being chased by three bad men who wanted to kidnap me."

"Well, for what ever the reason your life has been changed by fate," the man said turning from her.

Looking up at him Mina asked, "What do you mean? What was that light just now?"

Sighing the man explained, "I was performing a ritual to appease the spirits of the three legendary bird Pokemon. They have been restless for some time now, and I was hoping to calm them. I had almost accomplished that when you interrupted me." Mina's head dropped as he continued, "All is not lost. The legendary Pokemon gave you a very special power through my magic. It is up to you to discover how to harness their power."

Mina was about to ask what the man meant when she heard her brother call to her. After answering his call she turned back to the man only to find that he had disappeared. When Lance and James found her they asked what had happened. After Mina told them they both thought she made up an elaborate story to disguise her hiding from the men.

"I didn't make it up, it's true!" Mina insisted as her and Lance walked back to their mansion.

"Alright, if you say it's true then it's true. I'm just glad you're safe," Lance replied. "We'll have to tell mother and father what happened. You said they called themselves Team Rocket?"

"That's what they said," Mina replied picking up her Dratini, "They were so strong. James and I didn't stand a chance."

Turning to his sister Lance replied, "You did well, I'm proud of you, and father and mother will be too.

A month passed before Lance and Mina's parents decided to move back to Blackthorn City. Both Lance and Mina begged and pleaded with them to stay, but in the end even Lance thought it best.

"You're really going away?" James said quietly the evening before they left.

Snow was falling lightly around them as they sat looking over the city. "Yes," Mina said through her tears, "I want to stay more then anything, but everyone else wants to leave. Even Lance." Mina lowered her head and began to sob, "James, I don't want to leave. I…I…"

James leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and hugged her, "You remember my promise, right? I promised that no matter what we'd always be friends. Best friends. I never break my promises. You could be worlds away and I'd still be your friend."

Mina wrapped her arms around him and cried even harder. Dratini and Growlie were watching the two with sorrow filled faces. They had all grown so close that even the Pokemon were sad to be parting ways.

James forced Mina back and stated, "I wanted to save this for a Christmas present, but I think I better give it to you now." He reached in his coat and pulled out a small purple box decorated with a red bow. "Promise you won't open it until you get to Johto."

"What is it?" Mina asked taking the box from him.

"Something to remember me by," he said with a smile, "It will keep you safe too, it's a good luck charm."

"James…" Mina said hugging him, "I could never forget you. Never."

The next day a moving van arrived in front of the mansion. Boxes were loaded, and soon the family was getting into their car. James was watching from afar at the very same place he watched them arrive. He was holding back tears as Mina refused to get into the car with her family, and instead crawled in the back of the moving van with Dratini.

That morning he had been told by his mother that an arranged marriage had been decided upon. The idea of it made him sick, and he had made up his mind that he was going to run away. He would get stronger so when he found Mina he could protect her from anything. He would steal her away and marry her instead.

As the van pulled away James and Growlie walked out into the middle of the street and waved good-bye with all his strength. At first Mina just put her hand on the window, but soon her eyes were gushing tears and she struggled to get the window open.

Once open she stuck the front half of her body out and called back with all her might, "I'll see you! You'll always be in my heart James and Growlie! I'll never ever forget you!"

Dratini cried out as James called back, "I'll never forget you either Mina and Dratini! Best friends forever!"

Growlie howled as Mina called, "Best friends forever!" and tossed something out the window.

As the van disappeared over the horizon James and Growlie ran to recover what Mina had thrown out the window. It was a silver bottle cap with stickers of a Growlithe and a Dratini on the front, and J&M carved into the back.


End file.
